1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for producing a golf club head, and more particularly to an improved method of producing a club head made of a carbon fiber composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wood-type golf club typically includes a hollow shaft with a club head attached to the lower end of the shaft. The club head typically includes a load-bearing outer shell with an integral or attached strike plate. The strike plate defines a substantially planar front surface or strike face for striking a golf ball.
A recent trend in the industry is to make the club head out of strong, yet lightweight material, such as, for example, titanium, a titanium alloy or a carbon fiber composite. Of these materials, carbon fiber composites are particularly interesting to golf club designers because it has a density that is roughly one third of the density of titanium but is almost as strong as titanium. Accordingly, carbon fiber composites are particularly suitable for very large club heads (i.e., club heads that define an internal volume greater than 400 centimeters cubed).
Despite their low density and strength, club heads that are made entirely of carbon fiber composites are generally not popular. This is due, in part, to the relatively high stiffness that is typical of carbon fiber composites. Such stiffness usually is undesirable especially in the strike plate. Moreover, carbon fiber composites are not particularly durable. Thus, composite club heads have a tendency to wear out in the areas that are subjected large amounts of wear and friction (e.g., the sole of the club head).
To overcome some of these problems, it has been suggested that the club head be made from a combination of titanium or alloy and carbon fiber composites. Specifically, it has been suggested that a club head can be formed from an outer shell made of a carbon fiber composite, which is attached to a strike plate made of a titanium or a titanium alloy. However, existing methods for manufacturing such a club have not been satisfactory. For example, one golf club manufacturer attempted to co-cure a metal strike plate with a composite outer shell. More specifically, a metal strike plate was placed in a mold along with an inflatable bladder that was surrounded by a uncured composite material. To cure the composite, the bladder was inflated to press the uncured material against the mold and the strike plate. However, fitting the strike face into mold and removing the bladder from the cured club head was difficult and time consuming.
An aspect of the present invention is an improved method for producing a club head comprising of a metal strike plate and a composite shell. A further aspect of the present invention is the realization that such a club can be produced by attaching the metal strike plate to the composite shell after the composite shell is formed. However, for the metal strike plate to be successfully attached to the strike plate the composite shell must be produced in a manner that ensures tight tolerances and smooth surfaces on both the inside surfaces and outside surfaces of the shell.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is a method for forming a golf club head. The method comprises placing an uncured composite material between a core and a mold that comprises a first piece and a second piece. The second piece is moved towards the first piece such that the uncured composite material is compressed between the core and at least a portion of the mold. The uncured composite material is heated. A first portion of the golf club head is removed from the mold. A second portion of the golf club head is provided. The first portion is attached to the second portion.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for forming a golf club head. The method comprises placing an uncured composite material between a core and a mold that comprises a first piece and a second piece. The second piece is moved towards the first piece such that the uncured composite material is compressed between the core and at least a portion of the mold. The uncured composite material is heated. A first mating section is formed on the first portion. A first portion of the golf club head is removed from the mold. A second portion of the golf club head is provided. The first portion is attached to the second portion.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a golf club head comprising a shell made of a composite material that is attached to a strike plate that is formed of a metallic material. material. The shell includes a first mating section and the strike plate including a second mating section configured to mate with the first mating section.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a golf club head comprising a shell made of a composite material that is attached to a strike/sole plate combination. The strike/sole plate combination includes strike plate and sole plate, which are integrally formed and made of a metallic material. The shell includes a first mating section and the strike/sole plate combination includes a second mating section configured to mate with the first mating section.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.